


Black Sails

by thishazeleyeddemon



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: By Only A Few Years, Gen, Pre-CotBP, though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishazeleyeddemon/pseuds/thishazeleyeddemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack doesn't spend a lot of time in the area of the Caribbean, but when he does he looks for the pirate ship with the black sails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Sails

**Author's Note:**

> In this, I use a fanon of Jack Sparrow being part faerie. I like the idea, there's no actual true contradictory evidence, and it would explain a lot.
> 
> Slashers, have away. Though let it be noted that wasn't the intention.

Jack doesn't need to come to the Caribbean often. Its climate is very warm, so the winters are mild. Nothing that requires him to do more then just send some cold winds down. Its constant rain isn't really his jurisdiction, that's more Flora's. It's tropical weather makes him very, very uncomfortable.

Still, when he does visit, he looks for the pirate ship with the black sails.

It interests him, the  _Black Pearl._  He feels rather sorry for those aboard, even if they are pirates. Cursed to be the walking dead, that's a bad fate for anyone. He admires the determination of them and their captain, Hector Barbossa, however. Even if they are evil men, having the courage, cunning, and perserverance to attempt the perilous quest to dispell the curse.

Doesn't stop him from persuading Aura to whip up a storm after the pirates capsized an innocent ship filled with civilians.

There's no doubt, the crew of the _Black_ _Pearl_ are cruel and vicious. Though maybe not all of them...

Jack still remembers the day he saw him. Dreadlocks in a mess, shirt ripped, making a rope out of-was that _hair?_

 Jack was no fool. He knew the man was marooned.

Feeling sorry, he called to the wind and it blew some sea turtles closer to land. When he saw the man's eyes light up with an idea, he left.

He later learned the man was Jack Sparrow.

Jack Sparrow, friend of Calypso, brief lord of the Merfolk, son of Captain Teague and some unnamed Daoine Sidhe. Reportedly able to talk his way out of any situation. Captain of the _Pearl._ Oh yes, Jack had heard of Sparrow.

He wasn't quite sure what to make of the man, though. The Changeling was certainly, complex. A man of dubious morality, but who did have some lines not to cross. He didn't murder indiscriminately. He could admit to being wrong. He did try to help, sometimes at least. He wasn't very magical, but he could navigate that world.

Jack blames Sparrow's nature on Faerie blood and Sparrow's own odd mind.

When Jack is in the vincinity of the Caribbean, he does look for the pirate ship with the black sails. But he also looks for Jack Sparrow.

Jack needs entertainment, sometimes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is perfectly plausible, by the way. Jack Frost was three-hundred years old at the time of the movie. Pirates of the Caribbean takes place in the 1740s. Jack Frost has been around since 1712, if he was three-hundred years old, so yeah. Plausible. 
> 
> Flora is the Spirit of Spring. Aura is Spirit of Summer.


End file.
